Eternal Rhapsody
by The Moon Princess
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much that it eats you up inside? That you need to keep them away to protect yourself from being hurt and at the same time you need them in order to breathe. Exhausting isn’t it? Well this gives you a small look...
1. Prologue: Now and Then

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.  
  
A/N: Alright I originally intended for this to be a one chapter fic but my mind took over and made it into something more. It's still going to be short but it will be 5 chapters and possibly, MAYbe have a sequel. I know I should be working on my other fics but I have a HUGE writers block, this is the first thing I'm able to write in a year. I have written a few pages but I don't want to post it until it's done. So anyway about my brand new story. As always it's Harry/Hermione pairing. Ron is in it but it's centered completely on Harry and Hermione's relationship. In the beginning though it starts out at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, I know not my typical thing but it's important to the plot so forgive me. Also forgive me if they seem a bit out of character. Majority of the story takes place after Hogwarts and is based on books 1-5. Important things you need to know: Any writing in **bold** is when characters are speaking to the readers, _Italic_ writing is when there is a flashback, and normal writing is anything else like talking within the story. Hope you ALL enjoy the new story. PLEASE read and review!  
  
Eternal Rhapsody  
Prologue: Now and Then  
Chapter 1/5  
By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)  
  
_Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart - search your soul  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you Look into my heart - you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide  
  
Take me as I am - take my life  
  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
  
Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you There's no love - like your love  
  
And no other - could give more love  
  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
  
All the time - all the way Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you Ya know it's true  
  
Everything I do - I do it for you Bryan Adams: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You_

__  
  
** Have you ever loved someone so much that it eats you up inside? That you need to keep them away to protect yourself from being hurt and at the same time you need them in order to breathe. Exhausting isn't it? Well this gives you a small look at how I came to be standing here right now. Love is a wonderful thing but it's an adventure when you're 'The Boy Who Lived', the boy that defeated Voldemort at least six times or more, I lost count around three.**

**   
  
It's been at least five years since Voldemort has been gone and for the first time I can lead a normal life, well as normal as I can lead. Someone always finds some new spin to my name. You can just imagine what kind of a field day the press had when they found out through the grape vine that I was in love. 'HARRY POTTER FALLS IN LOVE! (pages 1-9)' It's a wonder we ever got through that. There were some hard times but we got through those together. It amazes me how I still get goosebumps every time I think about her.I remember the first time I ever felt this way about her. Hard to believe that was almost five years ago. Although it didn't start out so great...**_It was the start of the sixth year and everyone was happy to be back at Hogwarts. The first week of school went by quickly and eventually the pandemonium of the start of term calmed down. On one particular night, Harry was sitting in his room hunched over a book he borrowed from Ron. He seemed to be scribbling down something very quickly as if trying to write it all down before he forgot something.__   
  
All of a sudden the door to the dorm opened with a loud commotion and in came Ron, his roommate and best friend. He hastily tried to close the book and prayed that he didn't notice he was up to anything. Harry stared at his friend of six years as if waiting for him to ask what he was writing._

"Harry want to come with us? We're all going out, maybe to play some Exploding Snap or just prank Malfoy if we see him, we don't know yet."

"Anything involving Malfoy I would be happy to help with."

A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he thought of the possibilities.

"Well come on then we don't have all day to wait for yer bloody arse to come down."

Without even thinking Harry scrambled off his bed to join his friend, throwing the forgotten book on Ron's bed. Ron grabbed the exploding pieces just in case they would need it.While Harry and Ron were off to do their mischief, Hermione was in the girl's dorm. She had just finished her History of Magic essay that wasn't even due for two weeks. Unknown to what her two best friends were up to she decided to go see if they were in their room. After walking down the stairs to the common room and up the boy's staircase, she lightly knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. Tip-toeing in, she looked around and saw that the room was empty. Moving towards Harry's bed she opened his trunk and searched for the fabled Marauder's Map, finding it and opening it. She said the incantation and looked for them. She found them on the fourth floor by the Ancient Ruins classroom but they weren't alone. Draco Malfoy and his goons were with them. Whatever was going on there wasn't going to be good at all. Mischief Managed escaped her lips and the map began to disappear until it looked like an old piece of parchment. She placed the map back in its original place and took a seat on Ron's bed. She noticed a book carelessly thrown on his bed. She didn't believe for a minute that Ron spent the evening studying as she glanced at it. A piece of parchment falling out of the book caught her curiosity and she began to read it...

'Is it wrong to be attracted to one of your best friends? I can't help but feel different emotions when I'm around her. Part of me just wants to capture those soft, sweet lips with my own and the other part of me thinks that's crossing the line. I've known her since we were eleven and until now I never felt this way about her.'

'Despite her nagging and her bossy nature, I can't help but feel this way. What gets me is her smile, that beautiful smile of hers that just lights up her face in all the right places. That smile has a million forms and I get a different feeling each time. Should I feel this way, is this wrong?'

'I don't know anymore but I'll just have to see what happens. Could this all lead to the fact that I'm in love with her? Wait did I just write love? I'm willing to admit I have feeling for her but could those feelings point to the fact that I l...'

She turned the page over, trying to see if there was more written but there wasn't. That was it. The only way to describe the look on Hermione's face was shock; utter disbelief was etched on her face. Did Ron really feel that way about her? And if he did what was she going to do about it? Should she talk to him, confront him about his feelings? What would Harry think if she started dating Ron? Millions of questions ran through her head as she began to contemplate the possibilities. Well she just had to wait and see what happened.

She knew Ron wouldn't make the first move obviously since he wrote it down. She always thought that Ron liked her but she never considered that he held deeper feelings for her besides a crush. The best thing she'd be able to do is talk to him, but she would never mention the letter to him.

  
**Well everything after that nothing turn out alright. Hermione spoke to Ron about her feelings and they became a fast couple. Things really were screwed up for me. My best mate ended up with the girl. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say that wouldn't end up without me losing someone. So I just didn't bring it up. After a while it became easier seeing them together but that didn't mean I was happy about it. There were so many times I wanted to tell her how I felt but I held it all back, for all our sakes.  
Almost two years passed and graduation was finally upon us. Hermione was top of our class as expected. But as always, something had to go wrong...Voldemort.**_ It was a few hours before graduation would begin. All the graduating seventh years spent their time wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Among the crowd Harry, Hermione and Ron could be seen walking on the grounds. Hermione and Ron insisted on Harry coming with them even though he could tell they wanted to be alone. Things had drastically changed between the three friends. Even though Ron wanted to be alone with Hermione she persisted that they should spend time with Harry. He was their friend too so she didn't want to leave him out.__ Ron and Hermione had been going out for at least two years and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. All the time Hermione spent with Ron it didn't always seem right. Like something was missing from their relationship but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. So she would just push the thought aside._

__

_   
  
Hours later...Graduation seemed to wear on forever. Speeches, music, more speeches, awards and as you would expect even more speeches. Harry watched as multiple people stood up in front of the crowd. He was practically asleep until finally it was Hermione's turn to speak. Immediately his focus was all on her, to him there wasn't anyone in the room expect just her. He listened intently as she spoke about the past seven years, about the future but none of that seemed to enter his mind. All he could do was watch in amazement. She was absolutely beautiful standing up there. He could tell she was in her element standing in front of the crowd. He watched as she stepped down from the podium and joined in with the applause.All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the back. As numerous heads turned Harry could see hundreds of black, cloaked figures emerge into the Great Hall surrounding them. And there he was, Voldemort standing amid the pack. The whole room became deathly silent until finally the only sound that broke out was Voldemort's steady clapping noise. Everyone watched as he began to walk up to the crowd. Obviously the Death Eaters were waiting for his command to attack. Every exit was blocked off so no one could escape.And that's how it began. Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to attack the crowd. Pretty soon spells were being thrown around the Great Hall. Mobs of people were trying to find any type of cover they could get. Already the floor was being littered with lifeless bodies from both sides. This would be the final battle that decided it all; one person would be left standing.At this moment Harry was helping to fight off a group of Death Eaters by the head table along with Ron and Hermione. Voldemort was trying to reach them by walking through the crowd, casting a spell here and there. Harry could feel the pain in his scar increase as Voldemort approached but he was to busy to figure out where he was. The battle was raging on for hours until finally Voldemort had reached his target. He looked on with satisfaction as he realized his foe didn't notice he was there. Taking his chance, he raised his wand and uttered those deadly words from his mouth. The green light soared to the unsuspecting Hermione. Harry looked on with horror, his heart stopped when he saw that curse aimed at her. Without even thinking he jumped in front. All the love he felt, all the love he had from his parents and friends empowered him. With a wave from his wand the spell bounced back towards Voldemort. Voldemort didn't have time to react before the spell hit him. He fell to the floor and that signaled the end of the Dark Lord's reign.Once again silence spread through the room; that was it? It was over? The Death Eaters tried to flee without much success and soon they were captured. Out of exhaustion Harry fell to the ground. But Hermione caught him in her arms before he hit, his weight bringing her down as well. She just held him there in her arms wanting to protect him from any and all harm. Voldemort, the Dark Lord was finally defeated._  
** I couldn't believe what Harry did for me, he saved my life. Although when he woke up from the Hospital Wing I gave him a good scolding. What had made him jump in from of the most deadly curse? When I watched him jump in front of me and I saw that curse I can't explain what I felt. Something inside me just clicked and I knew I felt something more for him right then and there.**** After graduation I lived with my parents for a few months. I got a job at the Ministry working in the Foreign Policy Department. Soon after Harry, Ron and I moved in together. My relationship with Ron soon ended on good terms. We both realized we were trying to make a relationship based on a sheer crush. We didn't love each other the way we thought. So everything was fine for the time being. As always things changed eventually and soon I began to see Harry Potter in a whole different light...**

A/N: Well that's all there is...for now lol. I hope you liked it. Please forgive me for the un-climatic ending of Voldemort. As I said before this is the first chapter of five so there are four left to go. This just sets the stage for the rest that is to come. Basically the next four chapters span on one day. It's going to be short as I said and it's up to the response I get to decide if I should have an epilogue or a sequel. Only time will tell. Anyway SPECIAL thanks to my boyfriend who was so kind in putting up with all my doubts and fears that this story wasn't good enough lol. He was also kind enough to beta for me to make sure I didn't miss anything. So yes he was a big help with that. I've started on the next chapter already so I hope to get it out soon. Remember to please review...that way I'll know what everyone thinks. Until next time!

Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)


	2. Chapter One: Oblivious

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the long wait to this story. I really did leave you guys hanging in that last chapter. And once again there is a mini cliffy in here so please forgive me. Once again this is a Harry/Hermione pairing so if you don't like the pairing don't read it. I'd like to thank ALL the reviewers for their wonderful comments about this story. I'll try to update sooner next time but I'm getting better I think. You didn't have to wait a year for the next installment. Also I would like to have the same amount of reviews for this chapter because I could really use the comments to make this better. That and tomorrow is my birthday and it would be such a great birthday present to hear what everyone thinks. So please take a few seconds to review at the end of the chapter. Reminder anything in **bold **text is the characters in the future speaking directly to the readers, they're the narrators. Anything is normal text is the present so that includes most of the story. There aren't anymore _italics_ but that is past tense. Remember to Read, Rate and Review. Thanks!

Eternal Rhapsody

Chapter One: Oblivious

Chapter 2/5

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

"No vision and you perish; No Ideal, and you're lost; your heart must ever cherish some faith at any cost. Some hope, some dream to cling to, some rainbow in the sky, some melody to sing to, some service that is high."

Harriet Du Autermont

**Nothing could have prepared me for the turn in my life I was about to take. It was completely unexpected; then again it seemed to fit perfectly at the same time. The most memorable moments happened that one summer two years after Hogwarts. By that time Harry, Ron and I all shared an apartment together. Now I know that sounds strange, two guys and a girl sharing one apartment together, but we ignored the comments. All that mattered was that we were together and we were happy.**

**The apartment was located in Diagon Alley right by the Ministry building, the perfect location for all our needs. Harry made sure the landlord didn't give us any special treatment, so as you can imagine everyone got along. Then again, moving in was another story. I fondly remember that big, old bookcase falling practically on top of Ron. I was distracted and accidentally lowered the bookcase on top of him. But luckily for him I realized before any serious damage was inflicted. Till this day he thinks I did that on purpose, oh well for him. There were three bedrooms, a study, kitchen, living room, dinning room, large bathroom and a game room. Honestly I would have used that room for something more useful...**

'**Like for more books!'**

**Oh shush up Ron, I'm the one telling this story. Anyway, thing couldn't have been more perfect at the time. As for our job lives, I worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Foreign Policy Department also known as Magical Co-operation. Harry was training to be an Auror. And as for Ron he got his dream and played for the Chuddly Cannons as their keeper.**

**On the relationship side Harry remained single; he just wasn't really interested in anyone. Of course he tried dating a few girls but it was never serious. Ron and I had broken up as you know. Our friendship didn't change of course but at that present moment I wasn't dating anyone. Ron on the other hand must have been out with a different girl every week, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say month. I honestly think fame was getting to his head.**

**That summer everything changed and for the first time all I saw was those sparkling emerald eyes...**

It was another day at the office for Ms. Hermione Granger and what a day it was. Stacks upon stacks of paper work lined the desk and floor of her office, it was endless. So far two of her superiors dumped their work in her office to review and make sure the necessary implications were inserted. This was the life of someone working in Foreign Policy. If she wanted to be Minister of Magic someday this was the department she needed to be in.

Hermione stared up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost approaching lunch time. Unfortunately for her if she wanted to get all her work done at a normal time she would have to order something in. She looked back down at her papers and became lost in the words. It was yet another proposal to the Egyptian Ministry to ask for support in the alliance pact between England, France, Spain, the United States and various other countries. There has been past alliances but this was renewing the agreement with some alterations the previous agreement didn't include.

Honestly if she wasn't here she didn't know how this department would move along. She practically ran the entire floor to begin with. With her help this department's productivity increased a full twenty percent. That was a record for any Ministry Department that ever existed. All she had to do was rise in the ranks in this department and then run for Minister in maybe eight years or so. She wanted to be the youngest and only woman, muggle minister ever elected. Yes she was a bit ambitious but she needed to be if she wanted to get anywhere in this field.

Some time passed by and she didn't notice the door slowly opening to allow someone in. They stood there for a few minutes, staring at the girl with massive amounts of papers surrounding her.

"Swamped with work again I see."

A slight chuckle could be heard and when Hermione noticed the voice it jumped her out of her thoughts, practically falling off of her chair.

"Harry how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?!?"

"Ummm...a few?"

Hermione just shook her head at his boyish grin. No matter how much older he got he would always be young at heart. That was one of the many things she loved and admired about him.

"So what has brought you here today in my neck of the woods?"

"Well it was getting late and I'm on my hour lunch break now so I was wondering if you would like to join me. I needed a break from training."

"Well you could have skipped training all together but I can't go I'm swamped with paper work."

"So I've noticed, but I didn't want special treatment besides I want you to come with me."

"Harry I just can't..."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No Harry don't start pulling that face...that's cheating!"

"So you'll come with me?"

"Argg fine I'll go."

Harry practically jumped up for joy. Hermione couldn't believe he pulled a puppy face on her. Why did that have to be her weakness? She couldn't say no to it...ever. She got her cloak on and walked towards the door.

"Oh and by the way Harry if I don't finish my work by the end of the day you'll be the one to face my wrath."

"Well then I'll make sure to sleep out tonight."

"Very funny."

She slapped him upside the head when he began to laugh.

"Oww!...now you've bruised my ego."

"Such a horror."

"Alright Mrs. Smarty-pants time to eat because I'm hungry."

"Yep I know...you and your stomach."

"That's right we have a date!"

"So is Ron coming along?"

"You mean Quidditch extraordinaire? No he isn't, he has a press conference so he can't make it."

"Alright well I guess we should be off then."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know somewhere close."

"Works for me."

Harry and Hermione left the Ministry building and began searching for a place to eat. They found a small, secluded café down the street and took a seat at one of the tables. The weather was cool with a light breeze, perfect for summer and sitting outside. Life after Hogwarts hadn't changed much except that they all had jobs and they weren't going to school. A waitress came by to drop off the menus for them. Harry and Hermione stared down and began to read the selection.

"I have no idea what I want."

"Well you can have anything you like."

"Harry you aren't going to pay for my meal again."

"But Hermione I really don't mind."

"Well I do."

"Too late I already made up my mind nothing you say can make me change it."

"Pain."

"But you love me for it."

He gave her his classic smile and she just rolled her eyes in response. The waitress came back to take their orders. After they finished placing them they handed back the menus.

"So what was all that work on your desk earlier?"

"Just another revision of the alliance agreement being sent to Egypt; nothing major."

"I see your superiors had no problems giving you all that work."

"Trust me I know, I honestly don't know how they ever got along without me to being with."

"So yes because you're so absolutely perfect."

Harry said mocking her and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well it's true I am perfect."

She shot back a smile that could equal to his own. Harry loved when he could talk to her like this. He couldn't help but think of old feeling either. No matter what girl he went out with no one could take his mind off the brown haired beauty sitting in front of him this moment. He never told her how he felt, he wasn't ready to.

"Now explain to me why you think you are?"

"I don't know I just am."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well...yes I do."

"It's a good thing I like you."

"So how's your day going so far?"

"Same as always...work, work and even more work."

"I know the feeling well."

"That you do but I asked for this."

"It's be over eventually don't worry."

Her smile always got to him. The whole time they were talking he just watched her. She looked so peaceful, so at ease he couldn't describe how she looked at that moment. She just radiated positive energy. What he would give if he could just reach out and touch her. The food was brought to the table with their drinks and all talk of work, friends and life ceased. They both dug into their food sharing an occasional smile here and there. It was actually a funny sight to see. Harry picked up some of Ron's habits when it came to eating. It's like they always say, growing men need to eat. And that's exactly what Harry was doing. Hermione couldn't help but watch and laughed inwardly. It still amazed her that he had that kind of appetite. She just went back to eating her own food at a much slower pace than Harry. Eventually the food was gone and cleared from the table.

"That was soooo good."

"I couldn't agree more with you Hermione."

"I don't think I'll be able to get up."

"Well then I guess you're stuck with me."

"No, I need to get back to work soon."

"But I don't want you to go! You aren't allowed to leave this table."

"I just can't Harry, anyway we live together you'll see me after work."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Well neither am I, I was having a lovely time but then reality hit."

"Well since you're working late I'll make dinner so you won't have to."

"That's really sweet...I know there was a reason I liked you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tightly as they began to get up. All Harry could think about was having her close, just holding her there. It was the greatest feeling in the world to him. Unfortunately he knew it had to end and they had to return back to work. For now he just put a smile on to show he was alright. Hermione took his hand and they began their journey to work.

"By the way Harry I think all that training was worth it. You're beginning to fill out in all the right places. I'm sure girls will be all over you."

She gave him a wink and a smile. All Harry could do was blush at the comment and shake his head.

"You are something else."

"Trust me I know, remember perfection."

"Yeah I remember."

"Good."

Finally arriving at the Ministry building they walked up to Hermione's office. They stood in front of her door for a while, smiles evident on both their faces.

"Well I had a lovely time Harry."

"So did I."

"I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Alright, see you."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and for some reason it only made her smile grow. She watched as he walked away from her and all she could think of was,

'The girl that lands that boy is going to be very lucky.'

She looked towards her secretary Janelle who was trying very hard not to look in their direction. Without looking up at Hermione she said,

"While you were out one of your superiors left more work on your desk."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, and by the way when are the two of you going to wake up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know..."

"Well I'm going to lock myself in my office now since I'll be here most of the night to finish all the work they've given me."

"Alright I'll be sure to scare anyone else away."

"You're a lifesaver Janelle...have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No you haven't but I know you do."

With that Hermione closed the door shut hoping Janelle could keep her superiors at bay long enough for her to get something done. As she said before what ever would they do without her?

**Hermione was always the work-alcoholic as we all know and love. Eventually she became the department head. So she's getting closer to living her dream and I was and still am very happy for her and proud. That day my feelings for her came alive. It was the simplest, sweetest moment we shared. That kiss lingered on my lips all day, I still remember it perfectly. But the day got progressively better as it went on. That is if you didn't count work or training. But we'll leave that part of the story for another time. Life for us then was completely oblivious.**

A/N: So tell me honestly how terrible that was?..lol. The next chapter is already laid out so I hope to get it out to you soon. I'll try not to make you wait too long for it I promise. Special thanks to my boyfriend who once again put up with all my doubts and was so kind enough to beta read for me. He's the greatest isn't he?..lol but that's what I think personally. I got him hooked to Harry Potter and I benefit from it hehe. Just kidding lol but anyway thanks again for all the reviews and the ones to come! When the story is finished I'd like to know if I should write a sequel or just write a general epilogue but that's up to you and what the readers want. It may be my story but I'm here to please...lol. Well I'm out hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

A/N: Hey again! Didn't make you guys wait long this time. This chapter was so far my favorite one to write in fact. I finished it at 3 o'clock in the morning lol. But enough about that. Thank you so much for all the great reviews; you don't know how much it means to me to hear all the great response. Once again this is a Harry/Hermione pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. Reminder anything in **bold** text is the characters in the future speaking directly to the readers, they're the narrators. Anything is normal text is the present so that includes most of the story. There aren't anymore _italics_ but that is past tense. So basically this is only in bold and normal text. Again thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Please review at the end.

Eternal Rhapsody

Chapter Two: Awakening

Chapter 3/5

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

"Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies."

Erich Fromm

**Sometimes you can spend your whole life asleep. And I don't mean the kind of sleep you get at night. What I mean by sleep is completely oblivious to everything around you and everything that goes on. And there are those moments when you finally wake up and everything becomes clear. Those moments are the kind that can change the course of your life. I know that's how I felt that night with Hermione. Everything seemed to fit perfectly and it all made sense somehow.**

**I still get chills when I think about her. For some reason I've fallen so hard for her I can't get back up… and I wouldn't want to. But now I'm straying from the actual story. My mind tends to run away with me when I think of her. After having lunch with Hermione I went back to training. Of course it didn't help that my mind was other places during the whole session. This was really smart of me, because while my mind was elsewhere, my classmates were continually throwing hexes at me. Let's just say one was a little too close for comfort. As you can guess I couldn't wait till training ended for the day. **

**Everything I had tried to keep in I couldn't. Instead of my feelings growing weaker they only became stronger so it was time to do something about it. That was going to be the night my life would change forever. I don't think either of us expected where that night would lead.**

'Finally home…'

Harry walked in the door after a long day of training. The lights were off so he figured no one else was there. This was a relief because it would give him time to get everything set up. But for now all he wanted to do was plop down on the couch and relax for a few minutes. The living room was just to his left so he sat down on the nearest couch.

Once he started to relax his mind traveled back to the afternoon he spent with Hermione. For some reason he couldn't get her off his mind. Normally the thoughts would go away but tonight they didn't. She had looked so beautiful in her office. Hermione had a way of making any outfit look magnificence on her. How could a mere smile capture his heart and take his breath away?

It seemed like only yesterday when they both attended Hogwarts. It had only been three years since they graduated. It was amazing how time had flown by. Hermione had always been on his mind and he could never shake her. If his mind was already captivated by her what would happen to him if he started dating Hermione? He knew someday he would like to start a family and get married. But he wasn't going to rush things. First he had to get the girl, so to speak. He saw Hermione in every aspect of his life - past, present, and future. The last thing he needed was to scare her off.

Somewhere within the house a clock chimed the hour. This caused Harry to stare down at his watch and notice it was only six o'clock; looks like it was another long day at the office for Hermione. A loud yawn escaped his lips as he realized how tired he was. Harry figured he would be able to take a quick nap before he went to work on his surprise. He wouldn't be asleep long; he just needed a quick nap. And so he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

**Who would ever have expected me to fall for the Harry Potter. I always thought I was just some bookworm, a muggle born witch that didn't belong in the wizarding world. I remember everything about that afternoon so vividly, part of me just wanted to forget about work and spend the day with Harry. But that wasn't possible so I had to settle for just an evening. **

**I remember being so confused and conflicted in that moment. There I was having lunch with Harry and it seemed as though there were constant butterflies in my stomach. Why would I feel butterflies when I was around my best friend? No logical reason made any sense to me then. For the first time I was at a loss of knowledge. I had never felt this way towards anyone, not even to Ron. Harry was very special to me and I didn't want to lose him. He saved my life and yet I owe him everything and nothing all at once. I'm not sure if that makes sense but that's the way it feels.**

**Harry had a way to make the smallest gesture into something special. Everything he did and everything about him was always done out of kindness. There wasn't one selfish bone in his body. He gave everything of himself and expected nothing; that was just the kind of person he was. This was just one of the many reasons he meant so much to me and no one could ever replace him. The only problem was figuring out what to tell Harry and how to tell him. **

The lights on level five in the Ministry building were all out except for one office. Hard at work Hermione read through stacks of papers. Her superiors thought it would be funny to pile as much work as they could on her desk while she was out. So she locked herself in her office refusing to let anyone else see her for the rest of the day. She probably shouldn't have gone out to lunch with Harry but it was well worth it. She couldn't wait to get home and see what Harry was making for dinner. He could be so sweet at times when he wanted to be.

She stared at the clock sitting on her desk, it was almost seven. Sometimes she didn't mind working overtime. No one was around to pile paperwork on her desk, there was peace and quiet. She was able to get a lot done when everyone was out of her hair. Today was the exceptional; all she wanted to do was go home to unwind. There was no point in staying if she couldn't concentrate on her work. She just had to get out of this office as soon as possible.

Quickly she organized the papers on her desk so she could leave. She turned off the light in her office and checked the rest of the floor to make sure no one else was there. She didn't want to accidentally lock someone in over night. Hermione walked up to the elevator and stepped in as it reached her floor. She waited patiently as the elevator stopped at the lobby, then got off. There was a lone security guard at the door and she gave him a polite smile.

"Goodnight Ian."

"Have a pleasant evening Ms. Granger."

She left the Ministry building and was hit with a chilling wind. Even though spring was almost upon them it was still too cold for a lighter cloak. She thought of apparating home but stopped herself. Her mind was far too distracted at the moment and she didn't want to chance splinching herself. So instead she took to walking, her apartment wasn't that far away anyway.

So many thoughts clouded her mind at the moment she didn't know where to begin. And quite honestly she wasn't up to deciphering them either. While her mind was distracted she arrived home from a days work. She dropped all her things at the front of the door. The first thing to hit her was the wonderful smell of someone cooking.

Harry heard the door open and close from the kitchen. Hermione must be home so he began to place the food on the dinning room table; perfect timing in his mind. All that was left was to light the candles which he had easily done with his wand. He went back in the kitchen to retrieve the last two plates.

Hermione walked down the hallway and made the second left into the dinning room. The sight that had fallen upon he eyes was breath-taking. No words could escape her lips. Harry had set the table, laid out the food and for decoration added a vase with red roses and candles. When she was coming home she didn't expect all this. She expected him to cook yes, but to go out of his way to make it special? At that moment Harry walked in from the kitchen and placed the last two dished of food on the table. She noticed his trademark smile on his and couldn't help smiling back.

"Your dinner is served madam."

Harry said impersonating a waiter, adding a deep graceful bow. She couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped her lips. Harry pulled out her chair and she sat down. Out nowhere he pulled a single, beautiful red rose from his back.

"A lovely rose for a beautiful woman."

She took the rose shyly and tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Harry you didn't have to do all this for just me."

"Yes I did, you deserve something special so I decided to take matters into my own hands this time."

"Well I must say you're doing a splendid job at it, the food smells wonderful."

"Why thank you. Care for some red wine?"

"Of course…"

She held up her glass as he began to pour the wine in her glass then his own. He took a seat beside her.

"Well we're not going to stare at the food all night so let's eat."

"You would think it's my birthday they way you're carrying on."

"Well I don't always need a reason to spoil you."

"You most certainly don't. I love everything you've done and I couldn't ask for more."

"Well we'll just have to see about that later. Now eat it before it gets cold."

"Alright…"

The dinner was absolutely perfect, nothing could sour Hermione's mood. Not even the amount of work that would be waiting for her tomorrow. Her eyes fell on Harry and she couldn't help the smile on her lips. They were half way through dinner when they heard the front door open and close hastily. Catching their curiosity their gazes turned towards the hallway. Ron walked passed them not even noticing their presence. Most likely because his lips were busy at the moment with some girl. They watched as Ron fumbled with his doorknob and finally locked himself in his room with the mysterious girl.

"That has to be the third girl this month alone."

Hermione said shaking her head at the mere thought.

"I believe your right, the least he could do was to be somewhat decent until he got to his room."

"Having a girl all over him like that is decent in his vocabulary."

"Too right you are Ms. Granger."

"Well I'm always right; you should know this by now Mr. Potter."

Harry looked in her eyes searching for something. He knew Hermione and Ron used to be very close. But he wasn't sure exactly what their relationship consisted of. He just wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Did that scene bother you? Because I know you used to date Ron."

"Honestly no, I used to think it would but it doesn't. I'm perfectly fine with it. But thanks for the concern."

Harry just nodded and went back to eating his food.

"So Harry what about you, how's your relationship life going?"

"Alright guess nothing much too really talk about."

"Well have you been dating anyone lately?"

"I've dated a few different girls here and there, but nothing too serious to be honest. But they aren't what I'm really looking for or want."

"Well what are you looking for?"

"Well…I,"

In the distance there were loud moans followed by groans coming from the hall. Which Harry and Hermione assumed came from Ron's room.

"After seven years at Hogwarts you think he would ever remember to cast a silencing charm by now."

"Well you know as well as I do he doesn't think that far ahead."

"I think I'm going to put a permanent one on myself."

"I'm just about done eating want to help me clear the table and do the dishes?"

"Of course I don't mind just leave the wine on the table."

Harry and Hermione collected the dishes on the table and placed them on the counter. True it would have been easier to clean it up by magic but both of them were brought up my muggle families so they did it by hand. Hermione washed and Harry took to drying. When they were finished they put the dishes away and blew out the candles in the dinning room. Harry grabbed the wine and glasses and led them into the living room. The fireplace was burning bright and the room was warm.

Hermione took a seat in front of the fireplace and Harry followed her. He handed her a full glass of wine and took a sip of his own. He wasn't sure if it was the wine but at that instant Harry thought Hermione never looked more exquisite. The firelight played against her golden brown locks making it look like it was glowing. At that moment there wasn't anything he could say to explain how he felt. Part of him felt as though he couldn't breathe for fear he'd lose it all. He wasn't going to make a move until Hermione realized that they belonged together, tonight proved that. All these years Hermione never caught on to how he really felt about her. But deep down he was always connected to her in some way that was for certain. That may be considered weakness but he didn't care.

It felt as if he was waiting on the edge of his chair for her move but at the same time he dreaded her answer. Every moment that passed his heart fell deeper in love with Hermione. She never realized the effect she had on over him. She had the power to control everything about him. He remembered the countless amounts of times he watched her walk into a room. He would freeze in place and all he could do was watch her every move. All he knew was that his heart lied with her and no one else.

It seemed as if he waited all his life to reach this point. Where the only thing left to do was to finally tell Hermione his feelings. He would no longer hide them. It was time to do something about it. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. He waited a lifetime so far and that was the truth. Harry didn't realize his thoughts had drifted so far from the present moment so he finally looked back up at Hermione after taking another sip from his glass.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday I don't think I can stand another day of training."

"Tell me about it, I'm about to strangle my superiors."

"Well we wouldn't want our Mistress of Magic getting her hands dirty now would we?"

"I'm not even close to that yet, I still have to put a few more years into the Ministry.""Well I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting in office with the great Harry Potter by your side."

"And what makes you so great?"

"My undeniable charm and my way with the lady's, that's what."

"Yeah right, in your dreams."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Harry just had a boyish appeal that couldn't be ignored. He would never change and quite frankly she didn't want him to.

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Really now, then I'd have to say you've had too much to drink."

But that didn't stop him from pouring each of them another glass of wine.

"Unlike you or Ron I don't get drunk."

"Right Hermione…"

Harry and Hermione spoke late into the night and it was almost midnight when Harry looked at his watch. He couldn't believe how many topics they discussed - everything from school days to work. It was moments like this Harry would treasure for the rest of his days and he never wanted this night to end. No matter what happened between them this moment, this night would remain perfect for all eternity. By now the bottle was empty and the glasses were put aside.

"So Harry earlier at dinner you mentioned something about not finding the right girl? I would think any girl would want to date you."

"Well yes they do but I'm picky. I just haven't been able to find that right one you know, the kind that stands out from all others."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Someone that's kind, someone that's compassionate to all things, someone that will love me for who I am and not my name."

"Does this girl even exist?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Who knows what made him say the next thing that escaped his lips. He could later blame it on the wine, or the different emotions hitting him all at once, or how perfect she looked right there but never the less the answer came.

"You…"

**That's how it happened; I couldn't believe my ears at that moment. Here was Harry professing his feeling for me. I couldn't have been more shocked. Once the shock passed the excitement hit. All I wanted to do was pounce on him right then and there. It was so hard to stay seated but I had to hear him out. One thing was for certain Harry and I finally found our way to each other. We were finally awake.**

A/N: Well there it is, hoped you liked it! I'm planning the rest of the next chapter so I'll get it out soon. Now the story will get interesting and all will unfold. There are only two more chapters to write and I'm going to miss this story when it's finished. I may write a sequel, I may not. It depends really but we'll see when I'm finished. Anyway now that you've finished reading please take the time to review. Special thanks once again go to my boyfriend, my friends and of course the readers for without you I wouldn't continue to write. Thanks again for reading!

* * *


	4. Chapter Three: Liquid Pleasure

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

* * *

A/N: Hey again! Well it seems like there's only one more chapter to go after this :sniffles: I'm really going to miss writing this story because it is absolutely my most favorite. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for and the chapter where the NC-17 rating comes into play. Recently the sixth Harry Potter book has come out – seeing as though my story is officially AU and only follows books one through five so don't worry the new book will not have any baring on this story what so ever. I'm keeping it the way it is. Once again this is a Harry/Hermione pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. Reminder anything in **bold **text is the characters in the future speaking directly to the readers, they're the narrators. Anything is normal text is the present so that includes most of the story. There aren't anymore _italics_ but that is past tense. So basically this is only in bold and normal text. Again thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Please review at the end.

* * *

Eternal Rhapsody

Chapter Three: Liquid Pleasure

Chapter 4/5

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

* * *

"The snow, so peaceful and serene, caressed by the soft moonlight, gave magical feelings to the night. The soft blue glow, the lovers' words that then did flow, their lips closer and closer until, locked in the throes of a passionate embrace; he decided to express his feelings, to keep her safe. He whispered softly, his words like music to her ears, "I Love You," and her response the same, heard like the gentle breeze, "And I, love you, forever." That was the night they promised to be together through everything, each to care for the other when old and gray. A lovers' pact the most likely to last."

Krista J. Mikula

* * *

** Every have that feeling where you feel enclosed in a small room and you can't get out? Your heart's racing and you didn't even notice you were holding your breath. It's the feeling that every eye is on you and no one else. Well that's exactly the way I felt the moment I told Hermione how I felt about her. Every nerve in my body was on edge… the wine wasn't even able to dull my nerves. I was so nervous I didn't know what else to do at the time.**

** What could she be thinking? Did I scare her off? Was she ever going to speak to me again? I remember looking into her eyes, they were unreadable. Part of me just wanted to go to the nearest wall and bang my head on it a few times. I could never take back what I had said. In a flash before my eyes I thought I had lost her for good, my very best friend when that thought occurred to me, I was scared beyond belief. I couldn't love Hermione. Why did I have to be so stupid? What was I supposed to do?**

** The moments passed by so slowly, I didn't know if I should say anything to her. All I knew then was I had to do something or I would lose her. I had faced Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in the wizarding world. I faced him and defeated him for good. I looked evil in the face and triumphed but I couldn't string a few words together when I looked in her eyes. I really was pathetic then and I thought the world was coming to an end. I had told Hermione of my feelings and I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. If I ever lost her I don't know what I would do with myself. I needed her smile and her infectious laugh. Well since I already told her how I felt the only thing left was to tell her everything else. During that time all I had was hope and that was it.

* * *

**

A definite silence entered the room after Harry spoke. It took a while before Hermione began to digest his words. Did he really mean what he was implying or was she jumping to conclusions? Only in her dreams could she ever hear him say those words. Now what though? Should she just sit there and wait until he said something or should she try and say something herself. She looked up into Harry's eyes and she could just tell he was thinking the same thoughts she was.

"Me? How could I be?"

Here he was looking back at the woman that filled his heart with joy, the woman that he would go to hell and back. There was no turning back now but for some reason he didn't feel scared anymore. He was nervous but he wasn't scared. He was going to tell Hermione everything and no matter what happened he knew they could always be together. He knew this just by looking in her eyes.

"There's really no easy way to say this…"

"Then start at the beginning… that's always the best place to start."

"Well then I'll have to start during our sixth year at Hogwarts."

"You've felt this way a bout me for that long?"

Hermione said almost shocked staring over in Harry's direction. How was this possible that she never picked up on it before?

"Yes and no."

"Explain then, I'm listening."

"I realized then that I liked you more than a friend. I was confused about my feelings and I didn't know what to do. You were and obviously still are one of my very best friends and I didn't want to lose that. You and Ron were the first people ever to try and befriend me. I wasn't going to jeopardize that."

"Harry, I…"

Harry placed a finger to her lips to silence her as his head slightly shook side to side. He was on a roll and he didn't want to lose his momentum or his nerve.

"Let me get this out first."

Hermione nodded in compliance and let Harry continue with his train of thought. She would just be patient until he finished.

"No matter how much I tried to move on and forget my feelings they only grew. Before my eyes a year and a half passed and it was the middle of our seventh year. I was happy for you and Ron but I just couldn't be around either of you that much knowing how I felt about you."

"But you said that was so you could prepare for the final battle with Voldemort."

"That was an excuse but I was preparing myself. I knew the final battle was fast approaching so I pushed myself harder. Voldemort was another reason I didn't want to tell you my feelings for you. He would have used you against me and I wouldn't be able to do a single thing to stop him because my feelings were to strong and I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"But I was already a target for Voldemort just being your friend and I didn't care. I would never leave your side no matter what."

A small smile played at Harry's lips as he looked at the petite woman sitting in front of him.

"I know that but I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt. I even tried dating other girls but that never worked. Every one of them noticed my heart wasn't in it and they understood. They were all right too. No matter who I was with a picture of you would always be in the back of my mind. The time where my feelings became most apparent was during the final battle with Voldemort. I saw his wand pointed at you and my heart just stopped. I wasn't going to lose another person I loved to Voldemort so I jumped in front of that blast and with all the love I had formed a shield around me and the spell bounced off and went straight to Voldemort. I know you broke up with Ron shortly after but I still couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt, how I feel. I let four years pass by without telling you."

His eyes looked down at his hands, no longer able to look in her eyes. He finally let the words escape his lips and it all came tumbling out and he had absolutely no control.

"Harry…"

Harry let his eyes slowly trail up and bore into hers. He had known Hermione since he was eleven and for the first time he couldn't read her expression so he had no choice but to wait to hear what she had to say with no warning or hint.

"How do you feel? Exactly."

A deep breath was inhaled and slowly exhaled as he gathered all the Gryffindor courage he had to tell her his answer.

"Hermione I've loved you for the longest time. You were the one who always stood by me; you were the one to hold me when I was down. Hermione it's always been you and no one else in my life."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look down as tears of happiness started welling up in her eyes. Harry could hear a slight sniffling of her nose as she quickly wiped away her tears. Harry assumed she was upset; with his index finger he raised her chin to his eye level and saw the traces of tears on her face. He immediately became worried.

"Hermione, why are you crying?"

Before Harry could get in another word a smile spread across her features as she leaned forward throwing her arms around Harry's neck. It took Harry a while to get over the sudden shock, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm happy."

"But I didn't think you'd feel anything more for me than friendship?"

Hermione slightly pulled away, removing her head from h is shoulder to look in his eyes once more. It was now her turn to reveal her secret, something she had been holding in since her seventh year of school at Hogwarts.

* * *

** I was shocked that's all there really is to it. I never expected Harry to feel that way about me. I sat there and listened to him explain all the reasons why he didn't tell me about his feelings. Who would have guessed he had bottled those feelings in since our sixth year of school? All that time I was with Ron Harry developed feelings for me. Of course those were different times and that was the past. Nothing I could do to change that but I could affect the future.**

** As I listened to Harry a million thoughts and possibilities hit me. I could finally express my feelings for Harry, we could finally be together. I had to slow down my mind and compose my thoughts. First thing first I had to tell Harry how I felt. He needed to know how I felt and that was exactly what I was going to do. It's what I did do and what happened after. Well there really are no words to describe it. I'll let you come to you own conclusions.

* * *

**

Hermione took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She realized she hadn't spoken and noticed Harry was waiting for an answer to his question. Looking in his eyes didn't help her in the least. She was drowning in his emerald green gaze so she turned her eyes from his so she could say what she need to say. She finished wiping any trace of tears, taking in one last breath she let everything spill out without ever giving second thoughts.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. I know it may have seemed like I didn't care but the thing was I did. I thought I loved Ron but I realize now I never did. No matter what you were always in the back of my mind and I didn't know why. I thought you were happy but I guess I was wrong. The first time I realized that I felt something for you was when you jumped right in front of that deadliest curse to save me. I didn't know why you did it but I was scared I was going to lose you. The only reason I told Ron how I felt was because I found a letter in one of his books expressing how he felt about me. I guess throughout our relationship that letter was in the back of my mind. How could I leave Ron if he felt that strongly for me? I really thought I loved him but I didn't."

Harry sat there stunned, was he hearing correctly? That was HIS letter he wrote about HIS feelings for Hermione. All this time she thought Ron wrote it. Things would have turned out much differently if she knew that's how he felt.

'Accio Journal'

Hermione watched as a leather-bound book came soaring through the air and into Harry's hands. She watched as he shifted through the pages until he stopped at one page, pulling out a sheet of parchment. She saw him scan the parchment in his hand and finally looked up as he handed it to her.

"Was this the letter you were referring to?"

She took the parchment in her hand, now looking it over for herself. A confused expression crossed her featured as the familiar words jumped out at her. Her eyes bored into Harry's uncertain.

"How come you have this?"

"Hermione, I wrote that letter back in our sixth year."

That was it, everything hit her again. Harry wrote that letter? Those were HIS feelings on that paper? Harry was the one who was confused? This evening was full of surprises and once again she had to compose herself. This whole time it had been him. There was no way to make up for lost time but she didn't care. The look of confusion was replaced by a sweet smile as she gazed in Harry's direction.

"All this time I thought it was Ron but now I know it was you, it had always been you. Harry I've loved you all this time and no one else."

Nothing could describe the emotions that over took Harry's being. He was ecstatic, thrilled, and happy beyond all belief. Hermione actually loved HIM. She was IN love with him. At that moment he was the happiest person in the world and he would gladly face a hundred Voldemort's at that moment as long as he had her. Harry just continued holding Hermione in his arms. He gazed in her direction glancing at all her features. She was just as beautiful if no more so then when he first realized he felt something more than friendship. She had blossomed into this wonderful woman; this woman that filled his heart and consumed his mind.

All of a sudden he had this uncontrollable urge to press his lips to her. He just stared down at her lips – they were beckoning to him. The control over his thoughts was dulled but that could just be because he drank half the bottle of wine. Their gazes locked, holding for what seemed like an eternity. Harry didn't know what made him do it; maybe it was something in her eyes that was commanding him. But he felt himself leaning closer to her; he couldn't stop himself even if he tried and he didn't. Without hesitating another moment he moved his lips closer to hers. His lips descended on hers in a soft, sweet kiss, just holding them to his for a moment. The feel of her lips were so soft almost like the petals of a rose; he wanted more but decided to take a slow pace, not wanting to rush the moment. He wasn't going to act like a silly teenager with irregular hormone levels. Hermione was special to him and he wanted everything to be… perfect.

He searched her eyes trying to decipher the emotions displayed through them. And what he saw almost shocked him but at the same time it didn't. The emotions he saw were very much like his own. There was a need, a want that needed to be fulfilled and could only be accomplished by one person. Harry's kiss was a bit harder and a little more confident, they fell back against the side of the couch and Hermione opened her mouth on a gasp as she was pressed up against the couch.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth and touch hers, sending a pleasant tingly feeling throughout her entire body. Hermione felt herself responding and returning his kiss, her heart was racing, and her head was spinning. She loved this feeling and wanted so much more. Hermione felt his tongue rake hers in his urgency.

He knew something had changed, he didn't know exactly when this change occurred to him; he just knew that he didn't want to be with anyone but her. Harry teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. His mouth hardened against hers, and they were kissing full and hard, leaving no more room to think. Harry's fingers went to the zipper of her dress and he started fumbling with the zipper.

He lifted his left hand and lightly cupped her cheek, and made small circles with his thumb. Harry's lips softly touched hers, guiding her movements. He was worried that eventually her mind would kick into gear and she would try to rationalize it all so to distract her he lips pressed firmly against hers, and at the same time he brought her hand down against his dress pants.

Hermione gave a soft gasp feeling him, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move it just yet. Harry shifted a bit and now he was hovering over her on his hands and knees while her back was still pressed up against the side of the couch. Hermione's heart was speeding up; Harry's mouth left her to travel down her chin, to her neck. He heard her gasp and he smiled against the soft flesh in between her neck and shoulder. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck he felt her shiver slightly with delight. He lifted his head so he could look at her, he bent slightly and traced her lips with the tip of his tongue; she opened her mouth to him so he could kiss her properly. His tongue dipped into her mouth coming in contact with hers, flicking and commanding her to respond to his touch.

Harry felt Hermione's mouth open under his, their tongues, met and tasted each other's, forming around every curve, heightening every sense. While he was kissing her, Harry let his fingers travel down her neck coming into contact with one of the straps of her dress and he gently brushed it off her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist crushing her against him. His mouth claimed hers and he felt her arms wrap around him.

Hermione felt the wonderful sensations travel through her as she sat there in front of him. Harry held on to her tighter, which caused her to press lower body and move up against his; he let out a soft groan. Harry gently pushed her from him trying to catch his breath. Hermione's eyes rested upon Harry as she was hoping to will her heart from beating so fast. Harry couldn't believe the feelings Hermione could bring out in him – these feelings were driving him insane. They were overpowering him. He could already feel his pants becoming too tight as his erection grew, but Hermione took no noticed of his discomfort as she boldly pressed her lips to his once more and became a little bit more daring. She gently pushed him back against the floor on there "makeshift" bed of blankets and pillows.

Taking a leaf out of Harry's book she teased his lips with her tongue and playfully grinded her hips against him. Harry groaned into Hermione's mouth as he felt her hips grinding into him in pure torture. Finally ending her torture she sat up on his waist and reached for the hem of his shirt. Not even bothering to unbutton it she pulled the shirt up and over his head as she tossed it to the side of the room. Harry looked at Hermione as he let her do whatever she wanted; he sat up pulling her with him.

Harry felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder and travel across his shoulder and down his arm – very slowly, taking her time to explore him. Hermione moved her hand back up his arm and to his shoulder and both her hands wandered down over his chest, she was so amazed at the smoothness and silky like feel of his skin that she gasped softly. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the column of his throat. Her right hand then traveled lower over his stomach, she was still a bit hesitant to venture lower. Without realizing it her hand accidentally brushed up against the front of Harry's pants and she let out a slight intake of breath in surprise. Harry watched Hermione in amusement and decided to take the lead.

Slowly, Harry reached to her waist and pulled both straps completely off her sides so that the top half of her dress was bunch up around her waist. Hermione's hair was draped across her shoulders covering what little it could from his sight. But from what he could see he was amazed at her beauty. Hermione didn't need to wear a lot of makeup to make herself look beautiful. In his opinion she looked best the way she did at that very moment. Harry bent down for another kiss leaving each of them breathless. Harry was becoming more familiar with her lips; he didn't know how to describe them. At first they seemed soft and silky but on the other hand they could also seem firm and demanding. Whatever combination they were they were doing wonders to his senses. Now without the constraint of their tops they could feel their bodies pressed against each other – skin on skin.

Harry ran a finger over her soft stomach, letting it trail up between her breasts to her mouth. He ran his hand across her back, and unhooked her bra, leaving the soft mounds exposed to the night air. She moaned as he ran his hands over her bare skin and breast. He lifted his mouth from hers; his lips touched her neck, traveling lower over her throat. He stopped inches above her breast and his eyes caught the glorious sight of her curved and full breast once again. His hand covered her right breast and she gasped out loud. He looked at her searching for her reaction; her eyes were blissfully closed. Harry watched her closely; she was so responsive to his touch. He teased the tip of her breast slightly watching her squirm around with delight, a small curved smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

Harry ridded Hermione of her dress and threw it across the room somewhere; he flipped her over onto her back and just looked at her. The paleness of her skin was accentuated by the dim firelight – the reflection of the light danced on her skin; teasing the senses.

"You're beautiful. Have I told you that recently?"

Harry whispered softly in her ear so that she was the only one that could hear him; even though they were in the living room all by themselves.

"Yes you have."

She cut off any further words with a deep, bruising kiss.

She watched as he sat up and his tongue ran down the length of her neck and throat; down the valley of her breasts. Every touch he made set off a fire within her that she couldn't really explain. Harry lifted his head slightly and lightly circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She gave a seep throaty moan, and it made him want to please her even more. He lifted his other hand and covered her other exposed breast teasing and causing her nipple to become erect, he moved his mouth over to the other and gave her a thorough worshipping. This caused Hermione to arch her back and moan in pleasure.

"Harry!"

Hermione gasped. She was breathing hard and her nerves were all a flutter. She had never felt anything equal to this. Her mind was shut was off and she was responding to everything Harry was doing, she had never felt anything remotely like this and hoping it would never end. His only response was made with his hands. He let his finger trail down between her breasts, over her stomach and between her legs, where he found his final resting place. She opened her legs to accommodate his fingers, and rocked her hips to feel more of his light touch.

However, she found that she was unable to move and there was one more piece of clothing in the way. His weight was holding her down and preventing her from making the satisfying movement. It was torture, and she growled in frustration. Finally she wrenched herself free of his grasp and wrestled him to the ground, straddling his hips. She pinned down his arms and proceeded to give him the same treatment he had given her. Feeling braver then before, she lightly kissed her way down to his shoulder, sucking slightly at his collarbone, and leaving a mark on the side of his neck. She let her tongue trail down to his chest, and playfully squeezed the small buds before continuing her way down. She had to release his arms before she could continue further exploration. He only wiped his hair out of his eyes and left his hands at his sides.

Hermione finally reached her target, and she began to rid him of the last few articles of clothing remaining on his person. When she was finished with her task she smiled wickedly back up at him. She may have been a virgin but that didn't mean she didn't know what she was when it came to foreplay. Instead of taking his arousal into her mouth Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and she let her hand cover over him again. But this time she let her fingers close around him. Harry's arms went around her and he pulled her against his chest as she handled him. It was his turn to moan and arch his back, which he did followed by a growl – he tried to suppress it by kissing her.

Eventually, Hermione took pity on him and pulled her lips away from his and playfully licked the head of his erection, tasting the salty liquid that had begun to pool at the top. He growled again and tangled his fingers in her disheveled, wavy hair, forcing her head down, she didn't try to resist. But before he could reach a climax she lifted her mouth off of him – leaving his erection stiff and quivering, silhouetted in the dim firelight. She let her hand impishly reach down and gently grab the two balls resting beneath his erection – molding them into the palm of her hand. She could see his expression clearly on his face – it was a look of pure pleasure. Hermione loved that she had this effect on Harry and hoped that she would be the only one who could make him feel this way. She became lost in her thoughts until Harry breathlessly spoke out to her which snapped her back to reality.

"Hermione, you have to stop that now."

"Why? I like this."

She smiled wickedly. Harry was over come with his emotions and desire that it was almost impossible to speak out at all.

"I'm glad you like doing this, but if you don't stop it will be over before it has even begun."

Hermione finally relinquished her control and let Harry take over from her. Harry's hand then drifted lower over her tight belly, he lifted his head watching her again in case she wasn't too keen on the idea of him touching her so delicately and intimately. If she wanted him to stop she would tell him. His hand continued on down towards its destination.

He lightly traced his fingers along the opening of her sex, pressing her panties so intimately against her, she gasped into his mouth. She felt his fingers now inside her panties caressing each fold of her silky softness. He inserted his finger into the hot crevice of her body, then out again brushing against the little button of her desire. He was bringing her higher and higher away from reality, in and out of her his fingers moved, faster and faster. She almost couldn't keep it in. Harry stopped immediately and lifted himself above her a bit. So he could look at her and talk to her.

"Hermione, if you want me to stop now would be the time to say it because in a few moments I won't be able to."

Hermione met his gaze and looked deeply into his eyes. She saw all the love he felt for her deeply embedded there. This was what she wanted – she wanted to be with him and only him forever. In reply she confidently nodded her head to continue. Harry made her feel safe and she knew she was in good hands when it came to him.

Harry quickly pressed his mouth against hers, and they fell back down against the "makeshift" bed, he was completely on top of her. He kissed her leisurely, as his hand again journeyed down between her thighs. Harry massaged her sensitive button with his fingers and she cried out into his mouth, the warmth was spreading over his fingers. Harry shifted again so that her thighs opened up more; he moved his hand away and situated himself at her entrance.

He lifted himself off of her a bit and put one hand on each side of her, holding himself up on unsteady arms. His senses were heightened and all his nerves were raw, he so wanted to take her, but he had to show just a little restraint. He knew that a first time for any woman would feel pain. He wanted to make absolutely sure this was what she wanted because once he continued she would no longer have this innocence.

"Hermione, if you want to –"

He was cut off when she hooked her arm around his neck and pulled herself up kissing him hard on the mouth. She then pulled back from her kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Make me yours Harry please."

Harry didn't have to be asked twice. He kissed her, his mouth nudging hers open to him as he pressed her back down onto the "makeshift" bed again. While kissing her, he slowly eased a path inside of her. Hermione gasped at this new feeling more out of surprise than shock. Harry felt the barrier to her inner sanctuary and stopped, allowing her get used to the feel of him there for the first time. She was so tight and warm, the satiny walls of her body closed around him completely. He had to fight every ounce of his instinct not to go any further until she was at ease.

"This is going to hurt a bit."

Hermione nodded her head, and she felt him push through. She cried out as her eyes closed shut; tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. He waited again and gazed down at Hermione who opened her eyes – they were filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed her softly then pulled back again.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"I-It's alright."

She said with a small smile upon her lips. Hermione traced his cheek with two fingers, she saw him give her a sympathetic smile and then he leaned down to seize her mouth with his once again. He began little by little to push himself inside her until he was fully inside of her and then pulling out of her slowly. And the pain that was once there faded more and more until all that was left was the feeling of completeness; she purred in pleasure. It was the most wonderful sense of wholeness; she had never felt anything like it before. Gently, she kissed his swollen lips.

"Harry – move I want to feel more of you."

In response, he said nothing, just obeyed with her wish. It was the most unique sensation he had ever felt, and his lips settled on her lips in a bruising kiss. Gradually, as they both got used to the sensation, the rhythm picked up. Hermione found herself kissing Harry harder as she grasped him tighter with her thighs; moving herself along with him on pure impulse. She felt him speed up his pace and welcomed it. Harry's hands were on her legs and he wrapped them around Hermione's waist, and moved in deeper. They both let out gasps of approval as he sunk further into her body. Their lips never left each other, determined to fuse their two bodies and souls into one.

He thrust faster and harder into her softness, as it formed around him. This was the most delicious feeling he had ever felt, much more then with anyone else. Hermione rotated her hips, meeting his powerful thrusts as he pushed her senses higher away; up into the clouds. Her limbs clung to him so tightly; her arms were wrapped around him and holding on tight, her legs squeezing around him as she pulled him into her. Her mouth found his neck, wandering up to his mouth where she kissed him.

Hermione felt her chest tighten as her heart beat quickened. His movements were bringing her closer and closer to the edge at an accelerated pace. Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder as he plunged into her with such a force he felt her body close tightly around him and Hermione arched her back into him; screaming out into the dim room. Everything around her felt small as she was high above it all in the heavens. She vaguely heard Harry who also reached his edge and then joined her voice creating a beautiful melody about the living room.

"Mione!"

Harry was breathing hard as was Hermione, trying to settle down from their recent visit to the heavens. His arms held her tight as his head was resting against her chest. He listened to the beat of her heart as he laid in her arms. It belonged to him, he smiled. Hermione was his best friend and now lover – she was his and his alone. Harry collapsed on top of her, and they rolled onto their sides, still joined. Hermione stretched her neck and kissed his forehead softly, right on his scar. He shivered gently at her touch.

"I love you; you will always be my Harry."

She whispered back to him in the dimming firelight of the room.

"I love you too my sweet Hermione."

He whispered softly in her ear. He heard her breathing slow; he lifted his head a bit looking at her. She had fallen asleep. Harry gazed at her; he gently lifted his fingers and traced her full lips with his index finger. They were swollen from his kisses and the amount of sensations she had felt all through her body. He then rested his head back down against her chest. Harry reached for the blanket and pulled it over then both of them. Soon after, he too was asleep. The light from the fireplace dimmed and faded, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

** Well there really isn't much you can say after something like that. In fact there aren't any words to describe it at all. Never in my life have I felt anything like that except with Hermione of course. In that moment Hermione became my soul – she was my life and my love and there was no way I would go on another day without her. That's basically how it all began and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Well maybe I would like to change the fact that for a time Hermione believed Ron wrote that note (even though Ron doesn't have the talent to write his feelings down on paper) but that's beside the point. **

'**Don't think I didn't hear that last remark Harry!'**

**Shut up Ron I'm trying to speak to my audience here (honestly absolutely no privacy in this house) – anyway the point is that she finally learned that I was the one that loved her since the start and we were finally going to get our happy ever after. Nothing can describe that moment except perhaps – liquid pleasure.

* * *

**

A/N: Well there it is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm going to be very emotional when it finally ends. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. I hope my boyfriend can forgive me for making him edit my work and dealing with my insecurities about my writing lol. So anyway I want to know whether or not I should just add an epilogue or write a sequel. I'd also like to hear what kind of response you have had to this chapter. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter out soon – lucky for you I have the entire thing outlined. It will be a short chapter just summing the events up. Ron will be making an appearance in the next chapter – I wonder what will happen lol. Anyway enough about my ramblings just click the little button below to review this chapter. See you all soon!

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: Heaven on Earth

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone - isn't this a surprise lol. I'm updating reasonably soon compared to my other updates - lucky you. Although part of me didn't want to let go of this story so soon. Out of all my stories this has been my favorite. Since this is the last chapter I'm asking all my readers to please review at the end so I have an idea what you think. I will continue with my other stories but I will also be introducing another one. Not sure what it will be yet. I'm also pairing with another writer on portkey and we're going to give the Lily and James pairing a try lol. I'm up for trying new things all the time. In this chapter you'll finally get to hear Ron's thoughts on the subject which I'm sure you'll enjoy. As much as I would like to write a sequel to this story originally I only intended this to be a one shot story that I broke up into 5 chapters. So I will most likely only add an epilogue. If any of you thinks they want to take a crack at the sequel email me or write a review about it and I'll see what can be done. Once again this is a Harry/Hermione pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. Reminder anything in bold text is the characters in the future speaking directly to the readers, they're the narrators. Anything is normal text is the present so that includes most of the story. There aren't anymore italics but that is past tense. So basically this is only in bold and normal text. Anyway enjoy the last chapter of this story until I come up with the epilogue.

* * *

Eternal Rhapsody

Chapter Four: Heaven on Earth

Chapter 5/5

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

* * *

"Love someone completely with all your heart. Love someone completely with your entire mind. Love them completely with your spirit and your body. Love them in every way you can. Take them wholly into your heart. See them at their best and their worst. And then you shall find your heaven on earth - your Eternal Rhapsody."

Veronica Palermo (Myself)

* * *

**Heaven - that's the only word I can think of to describe that night. It was everything I dreamt it would be and more. It was tender; it was sweet and ever so soft. I felt loved and I felt safe in Harry's arms that night. That night Harry and I were one - our minds, bodies and souls became one mind, one body and one soul. I don't know if being magical made it all the more special but I swear I could feel the magic flowing from my body into his - it was absolutely surreal. Every touch and kiss set off a fire of desire through my veins. I'm starting to sound like a love sick girl here - then again I am so it's alright.**

**Harry was absolutely perfect that night. It was still burned in my memory. But then what? Where was our relationship headed? Even though we shared one perfect night that didn't mean things would lead to a relationship. Yes Harry and I shared something that night but he could change his mind and write it off as a mistake. And me being the girl that I am would hide my true feelings and go along with it. I would have to watch him be with other girls - watch those girls share something that should have been mine all along and I don't think I could do that. I know that sounds selfish but I can't help but feel this way when it comes to him. After all we both did drink a little too much - what if that was the wine and not our true feelings? The logical Hermione kicked into gear and I became very worried about what would happen between Harry and I the next morning? **

**I just wish I could live through that night again and never let it end. One absolutely perfect night - I found the person I was supposed to be with and there was a chance I could lose him. Oh Merlin be kind and just turn back the clock so I can relive every touch, every kiss, every sweet nothing whispered in my ears. Oh please let this not be a dream - I don't know what I would do. I'm in love with Harry Potter, my best friend and I'm scared to death of losing him. And oh dear what about Ron?

* * *

**

The sun rose steadily over the houses below - it promised to be a beautiful day. All were asleep in apartment belonging to the famous 'Trio' expect for one. It was around eight thirty in the morning and Ron had just woken up from a peaceful sleep. He stretched lazily, arms high in the air as a loud yawn escaped his lips. He paid little attention to the women lying beside him - his current girlfriend at the moment leaving her to her own devices. Just like any other morning Ron hopped out of bed (not bothering to grab a robe he walked out of the kitchen in his Chuddly Canons boxers) and headed for the bathroom which was on the opposite side of the apartment.

Ron swiftly made his way into the shower and turned on the water putting it to the temperature he liked best. After a night like he had he would always take an extra long shower - relaxing in the steaming hot water. As soon as he was done washing his hair and cleansing his body he turned off the water and reached for a towel hanging on a rack. He quickly towel dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. Once out of the shower he walked all the way back to his room to put on an outfit for the day. Deciding on a pair of jeans and a maroon short sleeve shirt to wear Ron heard his stomach growl at precisely the right moment.

"Right on time."

The wide smile on Ron's face could be seen a mile away. Everyone knew that nothing came between Ron and his appetite, not even his current girlfriend. After sex he normally had an extra large appetite so he would indulge himself with all his favorites. The kitchen was right across from his room - he purposely chose this room because of its location. With a mum like Mrs. Weasley you had to know something about cooking - it was unspeakable if you didn't. Being the biggest eater in the family Ron learned all there was to know about cooking. His mother had taught him all the spells growing up. As a child he loved to help his mum out in the kitchen. As well as "test out" all the food that his mum had cooked for all meals of the day. But of course he had to take two, three or even four "tests" of each dish. Instead of getting angry Mrs. Weasley would always smile and laugh at him.

Waving his wand around the entire kitchen - bowls, mixers, milk, eggs, and all manners of kitchen supplies and food began to fly around the room. The stove started on Ron's command and the eggs "magically" cracked themselves into a frying pan. Taking in a deep sigh Ron sat down on a stool by the counter and watched as breakfast was preparing itself. Ron stared up at the clock - it was now almost nine thirty. Something had seemed off to Ron from the very start. Now that he thought about it there was something missing all together. Two somethings - or someones namely Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Where could those two be? Normally they were up and about before he had even woken up. Normally Hermione would be sitting at the table hovered over a book or the Daily Prophet and Harry would be either reading over a case or a Quidditch Magazine. But his two friends were no where in sight this morning.

Deciding the food would be fine on its own if he stepped out of the kitchen for a few moments he walked towards Hermione's room and gently knocked on her door. Having learned very early on that if he ever entered her room without knocking there would be severe consequences - he did not want to have to listen to her screeching this early in the day. He liked his hearing and his appendages in tact.

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

No answer, he waited a few moments before he knocked a little louder this time.

"Heeerrrmmmyy!"

Hermione hated when he used that nickname but if she were still in there he would have received a reply. Inhaling deeply Ron braced himself as he cracked open the door slightly poking his head through.

The sun shone through the window lighting up the room in sunlight. His eyes scanned the bedroom but she was nowhere in sight. Before leaving Hermione's room he noticed that her bed was still made - she never slept in it. How strange? Then again there was a chance she could have fallen asleep on the couch or in the study like she sometimes did when she got too caught up in her work. Now it was time to check Harry's room. Only this time Ron didn't hesitate to walk into his room without knocking.

"Harry?"

Once again he found the same results he did in Hermione's - the bed was made, no one had slept there last night. This was turning out to be a strange morning. Closing the door to Harry's room behind him he checked the study and the 'game' room as they liked to call it but there was no sign of his two friends anywhere. Well there was only one place left to check - the living room.

There was no other explanation he could come up with for why his friends didn't sleep in their rooms. Maybe they had fallen asleep while working on an assignment? Or maybe they fell asleep watching TV on the couch? Any of those things were possible. Ron walked into the living from the back entrance and at a first glance he didn't see any sight of his friends. The couch was facing the opposite direction from him blocking any further view.

"Harry? Hermione? Are you in here?"

Once again no answer so he decided to take a closer look. He approached the couch in a few short strides. His eyes fell downwards and they fell upon two figures lying on the floor wrapped in a blanket - holding each other ever so gently. Ron's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That couldn't be them, could it?

* * *

**Boy was I in for a shock that morning. Yes everyone it is I - Ron - taking over the story at this point. Harry and Hermione are just a little - umm - busy at the moment. Anyway I guess you're probably wondering what went through my mind when I found my two best friends like that. Trust me I knew what happened - it was obvious for anyone. The glasses scattered on the floor, the empty wine bottle. You'd have to be blind and stupid not to figure out what occurred there that night. But I have to admit in the middle of the living room floor was a little bold for them but what I can say it's nothing I haven't tried before.**

**Now I know there was a time when I thought I loved Hermione but that all changed. You would think I would be hurt but I wasn't. To be quite honest I was perfectly fine with the situation. I knew my two best friends had feelings for each other and it was only a matter of time before something happened. I just wish they did it in their own room - now every time I look at that spot I get an image of them. I wanted them to be happy and I was happy for them. Of course now Harry and Hermione would be spending a lot more time together that most likely wouldn't include me. But I didn't care - I had my own relationship issues to deal with.**

**I'm happier then I have ever been before. If you're wondering I eventually did grow out of "player" status. Watching Harry and Hermione being all lovey-dovey made me realize I wanted something more then just a flavor of the week. I wanted someone I could love and they would love me back. I have been happily dating Luna Lovegood for at least 6 months next Saturday. She was at one of my Quidditch games and we just hit it off from there. Who would have thought? But anyway I think I hear Harry and Hermione coming back so I should probably head out and let the rest of the story play out.

* * *

**

Ron's eyes never left his friends sleeping figures. His ability to speak unfortunately returned before his ability to think. He always did have a way to speak without thinking first.

"Harry, Hermione it's time to wake up now!"

Ron said cheerily, he probably should have left the room and brought the topic up later but he no longer had that opportunity. He watched as Harry and Hermione began to stir from their sleep most likely wondering who was calling out to them. From the looks of confusion on both their faces he assumed they didn't remember what happened. He watched as their faces dawn with realization. If he were just a viewer he'd probably find the situation more amusing but he was the one that actually found them here.

"Ron we can explain!"

That was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth. She clutched the blanket to chest trying to hide her naked body from view. There was no way she could explain this without telling Ron the truth. No way around it. She couldn't help the blush that creped up into her cheeks - this was so embarrassing. And worse yet it was Ron which made this situation highly uncomfortable. She tried to hide her blush and looked over in Harry's direction. She could tell he was going through the same thoughts and feelings as she was. She didn't know what Harry and she were at the moment but they had to explain this somehow to Ron. If there was a relationship in the mix she didn't want to ruin it by leaving out their best friend. How would he take it? There was a time when Ron and she had dated but that was in the past. Still she didn't want to screw any chance she had with Harry. The best thing to do would be to tell him straight out; she could tell Harry had come to the same conclusion. They both simultaneously looked up at Ron and braced themselves for whatever was to come - Ron was their friend so how bad could it be?

"Alright Ron there's no point in keeping the obvious from you - "

"We never hid this from you it just happened last night and I really don't understand most of it myself."

"Look you're our best friend and nothing and when I say nothing I really do mean NOTHING is going to change that fact."

"We care about you and we want to make sure you're comfortable with all of this."

"Exactly!"

Ron stood there completely lost in the conversation. Later on he would find this amusing but right now they were making his head ache. He figured they were concerned about his reaction because they wouldn't feel a need to explain it to him. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. He held up both arms in a defensive position in front of him to ward off the explanations.

"Alright - I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes Harry, I do."

"Oh…"

"Ron we're sorry if we hurt you."

"Why do you think you hurt me Hermione?"

"Well you seemed stressed out."

"Well if you had walked into your living at this hour and found out your two best friends shagged each other and proceed to tell him in rapid detail about it - I would think you'd have a little too much going on in your head."

Harry and Hermione sat there and were promptly shut up by Ron's comment. Finally able to take a breath Ron inhaled and exhaled deeply. Now he could handle the situation. But where to begin?

"You don't have to be worried about me - I'm perfectly fine with this situation."

He gestured around the room indicating his two friends.

"You are?"

"Yes I am. It's about time the two of you work things out anyway. If I had to sit through another meal and watch the two of you stare longingly at each other again I was going to point it out to you. You both were completely blind!"

Harry and Hermione sat there dumbfounded. Eventually words returned to Harry's mouth and he was finally able to respond to this new revelation.

"You knew all along and you didn't say anything to either one of us?"

"Uh, yes? It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was something the two of you needed to work out on your own - besides there was no way I was going to get myself involved in any sort of drama."

A small chuckle filled the room as Ron looked on amused at his two friends - they were both sporting similar looks of shock, confusion and perhaps a little of their own amusement and embarrassment.

"I just want you both to know that I'm happy for you."

A general sigh escaped from both Harry and Hermione could be heard as they smiled up at their friend. That was the biggest obstacle when it came to their relationship - and knowing Ron accepted it took a load of their shoulders. But now nothing stood in their way.

"Thanks mate - it means a lot to us."

"I'm sure it does -"

"Umm - is it just me or does something smell like it's burning?"

Hermione's nose sniffed the air and she could distinctly smell something burning - what could it be? Curiosity heightened Harry and Ron began to sniff the air as well and they both could smell what Hermione picked up.

"You're right Mione… what IS that…"

"SHIT! NOT MY FOOD!"

Ron sprinted out of the room quicker than Harry or Hermione could blink - this caused the two to be in fits of laughter. Only Ron would run that quickly to save his food. If Ron had to choose between sex and food - he would choose food - no questions asked. The laugher soon died down and the uneasiness in the air returned. How were they supposed to act around each other now? One act changed everything and now they had to face the aftermath.

Hermione always being the more outspoken of the two was unusually quiet at the moment. Harry sat there before her twiddling his thumbs as he looked down at his hands. This shouldn't be weird - they had been friends for so long - why did they feel so awkward all of a sudden? The lack of clothes could be a small piece of it and the fact that their best friend found them that morning. It was just them and no one else. A deep sigh could be heard escaping both their lips as each of their mouths began to open.

"Harry -"

"Hermione -"

A small smile appeared on their lips as they once again tried to speak out.

"You first -"

"No you - I insist."

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she stared over in Harry's direction waiting to hear what he had to say. The blanket left little to the imagination; covering everything from his waist down.

"So -"

"Yeah - last night was - interesting."

Interesting? Hermione scolded herself for the lack of vocabulary she could grasp at the moment. She couldn't help but look down at her hands - waiting to hear Harry tell her this wouldn't work out. Her insecurities were creeping up and she didn't like it one bit. A smile played at the corners of Harry's lips as her reached over. Which a gentle nudge to her chin, he lifted her gaze up to meet his.

"Hermione I hope you know last night was a greatest night in my life."

After that nothing more needed to be said. Everything was communicated through their eyes - the benefit of being friends for so long. The shields were down and for the first time they could both clearly see what they felt for each other. Harry reached behind her head and gently pulled her towards him. Their lips brushed but a moment - it's simplicity was enough to show just how much they care for one another. It was the start of something wonderful. As they pulled apart the smiled were permanently etched on their faces. Silently and wordlessly they gathered their belongings and headed into their respective rooms - washing up and getting dressed for the day. When the normal morning routines were completed they met in the kitchen and joined Ron for breakfast.

"So Ron - you were planning on eating ALL of this food on your own?"

"Of course Hermione - that pile over there is for the two of you - I thought of you don't worry."

Ron pointed to a rather small pile of food off to the side. It was nothing compared to the spread Ron had created for himself. The prat he was - always eating more than his share. But Harry and Hermione rolled there eyes in unison as began to pile food on their own plates.

"Honestly Ron you're such a pig."

"What can I say Hermione? I'm a growing boy."

"You've got that right - a boy."

Harry watched in amusement at his two friends leaning back in his chair. This was how it would always be between those two and he was glad everything was still somewhat normal in the apartment. The smile only widened as he watched the conversation become a full blown argument. Well perhaps some things should change.

"Ron you're a prat - you only think about yourself!"

"Well Hermione you're a nag - you're not my mum for crying out loud!"

"You are insufferable."

"Takes one to know one."

* * *

**Well everyone that is where we shall leave you. Don't think of it as an end for the story is still being written. And I can guarantee it still makes the Daily Prophet till this day. Everything from then on was an emotional rollercoaster - but what isn't when it comes to 'The Boy who Lived'? This just ends a chapter in our story but a new one will begin tonight I think. After all I highly doubt Hermione will reject my current proposal. She has no clue at the moment so let's keep it that way. My last parting words to you all out there, the best way to describe this part of my life. That part of my life that Hermione completes, the way she makes me feel, the way she loves me. I can only say simply - Eternal Rhapsody.

* * *

**

A/N: Let me just say I'm very emotional at this point - it's all finished - I can't believe it. I would like to personally thank everyone that has supported me and reviewed my stories - you've put up with a lot and I'm grateful. Thank you to my loving boyfriend for reading and editing my work. To my SHA and AU friends that sat and read my story - constantly giving me support - I love you all! And last but not least to all the people that reviewed my story and put me on their favorites. It's meant a lot to me. Now since this is the last chapter I hope every one of you takes the time to review the last installment - I've gotten over thousands of hits and still only receive a small return. I know it isn't too much to ask but I would be extremely grateful. Now about an epilogue - I won't be writing a sequel - if you think you can write one though contact me and we'll work something out. But as for the epilogue - I do plan to write one - it will be posted separately and it will only be a chapter long - no more. Well that's all I have to say for now. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thanks again SO much!

* * *

Created on ... January 18, 2006 


End file.
